JURAMENTO DE AMOR
by mitzuki.Uzumaki.Hyuga
Summary: Hinata es una chica tímida, ojos grisáceos como la luna, caminaba con su prometido Naruto un muchacho alto enérgico de ojos azules como el cielo.Naruto-kun me puedes decir a donde me llevas- lo se pesimo summary pero soy nueva en esto..es mi 1era historia


JURAMENTO DE AMOR

Hinata es una chica de mediana estatura, tímida, ojos grisáceos como la luna, caminaba con su prometido Naruto un muchacho alto enérgico de ojos azules como el cielo y el cabello tan rubio como el sol.

Naruto-kun me pu..puedes decir a donde me llevas- decía la chica un poco tímida- Nore apures mi lunita cuando lleguemos te darás cuenta- dijo el ojiazul para calmarla.

E..Ettoo Naruto-kun sabes que esta intriga me está matando, Espera pequeña ppequeña solo faltan cinco minutos para llegar-dijo el chico para terminar la conversación.

….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. ..… ….. …. ….. ….….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. ..… ….. …. ….. ….….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. ..… ….. …. ….. ….

Cuando llegaron al sitio que Naruto había decidido llevar a Hinata, podían sentir la brisa que emanaba el lago de hermosas aguas cristalinas que rozaba cada parte de sus cuerpos y sentir el dulce olor de las flores que aromatizaban el lugar.

Naruto-kun ya llegamos –dijo la oji luna muy intrigada. Si Hina-chan ya puedes abril tus ojos-dijo el oji azul muy animado y feliz al ver la cara de su amada; Na…Naruto-kun este es el lugar en donde solíamos jugar cuando éramos pequeños

**-Flash back-**

Hinata-chan apurate ya vamos a llegar a lago y te sorprenderás cuando lo veas es muy hermoso-decía un pequeño rubio de ojos azules.

Na..Naruto-kun no vallas tan rápido-decía la pequeña Hinata mientras paraba para tomar aire

Hinata-chan te vas perder de la vista tan maravillosa si no te apuras, pero Naruto tu vas muy rápido.

Hinata-chan cierra los ojos-dijo el rubiecito mientras con sus manos tapaba los ojos de la pequeña niña.

Ohhhh Na..Naruto-kun que lugar tan bonito ese lago es precioso_ dijo la chica un poco timida al ver ese paisaje tan bonito.

Te lo dije que te iba a encantar, ven vamos a nadar y después subiéremos al árbol de cerezos que esta por allá – Decía el ojiazul mientras señala el lugar donde se encontraba el árbol.

Está bien Naruto-kun –Dijo la chica mientras le tomaba la mano al chico – De ahora en adelante este será nuestro sitio secreto de juegos-dijo el chico mientras jalaba a su compañera de juegos.

**-FIN del flash back-**

Si amor este es nuestro sitio secreto-Dijo el chico mientras cada uno se fue acercando lentamente hasta sentir que sus respiraciones chocaban por la cercanía que tenían, podía notar el nerviosismo de su prometida algo encantador para él; podía sentir el sabor de su lunita una experiencia jamás encontrada en ninguna otra chica. Al separarse el ojiazul comenzó decir:

Eres la luz del amanecer

Que siempre aparase sin desfallecer

Dándole a mi vida un motivo

Para seguir amándote cada día más.

Eres como un susurro en la mañana

Lleno de sentimiento y calma

Que con su ternura me embriaga

No solo con sus besos si no con sus palabras.

Juro bajo este cielo

Que serás mi amor eterno

Ni la distancia ni el tiempo

Alejaran mi corazón de tu cuerpo.

Hinata no podía contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos al escuchar las palabras que le decía su amado Naruto solo quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, ella nunca pensó que podría tener algo con él y ahora estaba a punto de casarse era un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Naru-kun es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en mi vida Gracias por todo te Amo desde la primera vez que te vi. No llores Lunita quita esos cristales salados de tu rostro sabes que estas palabras salen de mi corazón solo para ti, se que fui un poco despistado y no me di cuenta de que tú me amabas desde hacía mucho tiempo pero ahora en adelante estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad es una promesa De veras.

….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. ..… ….. …. ….. ….….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. ..… ….. …. ….. ….….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. ..… ….. …. ….. ….

Y así Hinata y Naruto a través de sus palabras se juraron amor eterno y una semana después de aquella salida frente a un altar y todas las personas que mas los querían unieron sus vidas con un hermoso Beso.

FIN


End file.
